Poison
by MomolovesKai
Summary: <html><head></head>Serie de drabbles. Quizás Snape no fuera tan malo como lo pintaban. Reto con Niesugui, de Sorcieres de la Niege.</html>
1. Pier

_**Hola ! **Esta vez vengo con un reto. Actualizaré los viernes. Este reto, lo presentamos Gui, Niesugui de Sorcieres de la Neige y yo Cookie's Monster. La primera palabra para mí: EMBARCADERO_

* * *

><p>Sus oscuros ojos como túneles de un intrincado laberinto, se paseaban por la sala examinando a algunos alumnos de su clase. Todos preparando los EXTASIS. Preparándose para ser lo que quisiesen. La clase más tranquila que tenía. Apoyándose en una mesa, miró la poción que preparaba una chica sumamente curiosa. Recogía su largo cabello castaño en un moño, dejando caer algunos mechones grácilmente por su cara, enmarcando unos ojos igual de oscuros que los suyos.<p>

-Profesor Snape, me gustaría que comprobara si está bien, por favor

-De acuerdo señorita…

Excelente. Una de las mejores que había visto. Un Filtro de Muertos en Vida perfecto. La volvió a mirar a los ojos, esta vez, adentrándose en su cabeza a través de ellos. Severus Snape nunca había visto nada igual y eso que había visto mentes. Parecían haces de luz de vivos colores, revoloteaban con gracia. Eran sus pensamientos. Unos pensamientos llameantes que escogían entre dos caminos en aquel _embarcadero_ que la muchacha tenía montado en su cabeza.

-¿Cree que debería presentar esta poción a los EXTASIS de Medimagia?-Preguntó con curiosidad, mientras uno de aquellos haces de luz, de color verde brillante, pasaba como un relámpago a través de sus ojos

-Permítame decirle señorita…

-Stonge, Katrine Stonge

-…Señorita Stonge, que es uno de los Filtros de Muertos en Vida mejor preparado que haya visto jamás. Preséntese con esta o con otra que preparé. Tiene las aptitudes suficientes para llegar al Extraordinario.

-Oh, gracias profesor…-Una capa de intenso carmín cubrió las tostadas mejillas de la chica

-20 puntos para…Griffindor

La primera vez que daba puntos a Griffindor. Severus se sentía de una forma diferente, como si un terrible peso se hubiera evaporado. Quizás, solamente quizás, le cogía el gustillo a darles puntos a las demás casas, equilibrando con todos los puntos que ganaba Slytherin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero <em>**_que vayais diciéndonos que tal van quedando. Lo más seguro que los míos no tenga relación entre ellos. Son diferentes personajes de HP._

_Atte. Cookie's_


	2. Orange

**_Hola !_**_ Mi segundo drabble a bordo de este intrépido reto. Espero, que alguien los lea...Porque **Niesugui** y yo, le estamos poniendo mucho esfuerzo. Supongo que quedarán todos muy bien._

**_Disclaimer_**_: J.K Rowling es la ingeniosa rubia creadora de Severus Snape y los demás personajes de HP. Veneradla :D_

* * *

><p>Simplemente perfecto, no solo tenía que aguantar a esos gemelos diabólicos, si no que ahora, Severus Snape, lo hacía por cuatro. Ginebra y Ronald. Los más pequeños de su gran familia. Parecían más tranquilos, incluso la muchacha era brillante, no como sus hermanos mayores. Que fueran Weasley no le importaba, simplemente odiaba su pelo. Odiaba es estridente color, que destacaba entre todos. Si buscabas a uno, solo tenías que alzar la cabeza y una mancha de vivo color entre la multitud destacaba. Eso no era pelirrojo, ni rojizo…Era <em>naranja<em>. Y todos lo sabían.

-Weasley, llegas tarde…5 puntos menos para Griffindor

Ni siquiera había mirado para saber su verdadera identidad. Ese borrón anaranjado se distingue hasta de reojo.

-Weasley, lo has hecho mal, me temo que otro 0 más…

-¿Te crees muy gracioso, verdada Weasley? Castigado

Ni levantaba la vista. Solamente con ver la estela de su pelo, cuando se agitaba con indignación, le servía.

-Señorita Weasley, me temo que debe acompañarme

-¿Qué ocurre profesor?-Le pregunto la chica, esperándose un castigo o peor…Menos puntos para Griffindor

-Su padre, está en San Mungo, recibiendo un tratamiento para eliminar el veneno de serpiente de su sangre…

En ese mismo instante, la compasión se asomó por sus ojos. Las lágrimas que salían de los ojos castaños de la chica eran incontrolables. Quiso abrazarla, solo por un momento quiso, pero optó por posar en su espalda la mano, para reconfortarla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y bien<strong> espero algún super comentario que me deje con la boca abierta...Regalo galletas de chocolate, dirijo un almacén por algo mi **nick**, por cada review que me dejais :)_

_Cookie's_


	3. Framework

**_Hellow !_**_ Volví con este precioso reto, del que estoy orgullosa de participar junto a **Niesugui**, una gran compañera de historias. Ahora les tengo que dejar con otra palabra más. Dio las gracias a mi compañera por hacerme publicidad...No se me da muy bien a mí._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nuestra querida inglesa creo este gran Imperio de las letras...Quizás a Severus Snape y a los demás, les guste salir de marcha conmigo._

* * *

><p>Se había vuelto tan monótono. El tiempo era impasible. El no poder pasear a su libre albedrío por el castillo, sentir el viento, el sol calentar, los diferentes olores de alumnos entremezclándose…Incluso, el poco, casi nulo, trato con las féminas. Había estado meses y meses sentado en aquel escritorio de pulida caoba, usurpando un puesto que ni siquiera podía llegar a ser suyo. Habían pasado tantos años ya de aquella terrible batalla en la que acabó todo. Simplemente se dedica a mirar el pequeño mundo que es el despacho de la directora desde su cuadro. De vez en cuando habla con Dumbledore de tiempos pasados, presentes y futuros. Otras, piensa en cómo pudo estar tan solo en vida.<p>

-Señores, me temo que tendré que avisar a sus padres-Exclamó la directora Minerva McGonagall severamente-No es muy civilizado convertir en un sapo a Antoine Goyle en mitad de la clase

-¡Profesora, por favor, no lo haga!-Suplicaron con una mueca de miedo los gemelos, parecían asustados de verdad

Severus había visto muchas caras. Conocidas, como los hijos de Harry Potter el cual uno tenía de segundo nombre Severus y el hijo de Draco Malfoy, tan rubio y perfecto como su padre. Desconocidas, mezclas extravagantes entre alumnos que nunca pensarías que llegaran a ser pareja, como los dos hijos de George Weasley y Angelina Johnson, mulatos y pelirrojos. Pero era la primera vez que se fijaba en aquellos dos curiosos personajes.

-Me temo que esta vez no se libran, solo tendrán que esperar unos minutos a que aparezcan sus padres-Finalizó la directora cogiendo una taza de té

-Nos van a matar, sobre todo papá…-Susurró el primero, con voz pastosa

-Quizás, mamá le relaje…Piensa que es la primera vez que estamos aquí-Aclaró el otro, revolviéndose el pelo con fuerza

Desde todos sus años como profesor, nunca había visto nada igual. Tenían el pelo de color rubio claro, cada uno a su manera peinado. Sus ojos eran, los del uno, plateados como dos _sickels_, los del otro, marrones arena como el desierto. Altos, delgados y con unos 15 años bien plantados. A Severus le recordaban profundamente a alguien…Pero no acababa de pillar a quien.

-¡Maldita Red Flú!-Exclamó una voz saliendo de la chimenea, era grave y profunda-¡El peor medio de transporte mágico!

-Tranquilo querido, es divertido mirar las diferentes escenas mientras pasas por las chimeneas de los demás-Tranquilizó otra voz a la primera, ésta mucho más dulce y con un tono soñador

Claro que le recordaban a alguien. Joder, su madre estaba rematada de la cabeza y su aspecto no era difícil de olvidar. Luna Lovegood, ahora Scamander, salió de la chimenea acompañada de Rolf Scamander, nieto del famoso Newt Scamander, su marido. No había cambiado nada.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?-Preguntó él, moreno, con los mismo ojos desierto que uno de sus hijos.

-Solo darle una lección a Goyle de por qué no se debe meter con Lucy o con Lily-Aclaró acongojado el de ojos plata

-Lysander, ya sabéis que no me gusta que se comporten así. ¿Debo imaginar que lo convirtieron en…?-Dijo Luna en tono de reproche arqueando una ceja

-En sapo-La réplica demoniaca de Lysander sonrió-Me pareció gracioso…

-Lorcan Scamander, cuando llegues a casa por Navidad sí que te parecerá gracioso…

Lorcan y Lysander tragaron saliva. A Severus le causo gracia el tono que uso Rolf. Le recordaba a sí mismo, cuando antaño, castigaba a los alumnos…Se sentía tan bien. Acabaron por castigarlos limpiando una sala en un lugar de Hogwarts de cuyo nombre no se acuerda ni Peter. Los diablos salieron cabizbajos del despacho, Rolf se marchó el primero y Luna se retrasó hablando con Dumbledore.

-Le veo bien profesor, sigue haciéndome gracia su barba…-Se le escapó un pequeña risa inocente-Es un gusto verle otra vez.

-A mí también señorita Lovegood, radiante y espléndida, diría yo-Este viejo sí que sabía echarle fichas a las mujeres, pensó Snape con malicia

-Gracias-Contestó con una sonrisa-Profesor Snape, usted tampoco está nada mal ¿_Marco_ nuevo?-Preguntó con aquella permanente alegría que la caracterizaba

-Puede ser, me gusta más este que es de los colores de mi casa-Hacía ya bastante, Harry Potter lo había colgado junto a Dumbledore, para que lo recordasen

-Siempre me pareció muy chistoso su humor, profesor-Replicó contenta, con un brillo en sus ojos que había impresionado a más de uno

-¿Ha encontrado por fin al _snorckack_ de cuernos arrugados?-Preguntó con un deje de curiosidad y burla en su voz, probando si su locura no había desaparecido

-Lo busqué, claro que lo hice. Durante años y años. Quizás vaya siendo hora de que piense que mi padre se lo inventó-Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, un gesto que a Severus le encantaba observar, pensativa-Aunque sigo con la esperanza de que aparezca de repente…

Se fue por la chimenea como su marido. Estaba chiflada, loca, rematada, piripi…Pero tenía un no sé qué y un qué se yo, que a Severus Snape le volvía loco después de tantos años.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sigo<strong> regalando galletas sin éxito (bueno, una chica muy buena ya recibió su galleta), a la espera de más curiosos que dejen sus super reviews. Este drabble es la que más me gusta de los tres que he hecho. De verdad. Me encanta Luna._

_Cookie's _


	4. Sophisticated

**_Saludos_**_ mis lectores ! Acabo de recibir un review de una nueva lectora, que si no me equivoco, es **Veela Black**. O por lo menos eso me ha parecido a mi. Gracias por ver mi pequeño error, no me había dado cuenta. Ahora actualizo rápido, tengo una nueva "brainstorm"._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ J.K Rowling, gracias por crear Harry Potter, un verdadero mundo de fantasía en el que poder soñar._

* * *

><p>Hacía dos semanas que habían nacido. Y durante dos semanas, él había ido a verla. Era un pelotita rosada, de pelo color rubio dorado que presentía que se volvería rubio platino con el tiempo, unos ojos tan grises como el mercurio, vestida de azul y con su inseparable lince entre sus bracitos. Le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás sobre su cariño hacia ella, pero si se decían cualquier cosa mala, Severus Snape no permitiría que su pelotita, por muy rosada y pequeña que fuera, recibiera esos desprecios de su parte.<p>

-Sí me la pusieras delante de aquí a unos años, seguramente la mataría con mis propias manos-Recordó escuchar salir de la boca de Bellatrix Lestrange

-_¡CRUCIO!_-Había gritado él con toda la rabia del mundo, mientras veía retorcerse a la mortífaga

Narcissa siempre le esperaba en el jardín. Sentada en una banca, con su pelotita en los brazos, preparada para charlar mientras Snape se deshacía con la pequeña. Qué, muchos años después, habría jurado estar viendo de nuevo a la mujer de Lucius Malfoy de joven.

-Mi ahijada será la más feliz de todas las niñas-Había comentado alguna vez, achuchándola-Aunque no me lo pueda permitir, la cumpliré sus caprichos…

Narcissa reía, mirando como su ex-compañero de casa prometía muchas cosas impensables a su hija. A la pequeña que miraba curiosa el mundo, con sus grandes ojos grises.

-Llegará a ser muy famosa-Siguió un joven Snape de 20 años, soñador y capacitado-Y yo la acompañaré a ver _quidditch_ aunque no me guste…

Cualquiera que viera en ese momento a Severus, no pensaría que había estado amargado durante toda su jodida infancia. Que no había deshecho la estúpida idea de crear una familia con alguien, aun siendo tan joven.

-Deja de prometerle cosas Sev. Me la vas a malcriar-La madre cogía a la hija y se ponía en pie, para adentrarse en la casa y alimentar a la niña y a Draco-Lucius te matará si la malcrías tú antes que él.

Snape la siguió. Observando su manera de caminar con la pequeña en brazos. Aun habiendo tenido a dos niños apenas dos semanas atrás, seguía manteniendo aquel porte _sofisticado_ que quería que su ahijada heredara en el futuro.

-¿Alguna vez la dejarás venir a mi casa, cuando sea un poco más mayor?-Preguntó el muchacho con expectación, le hacía ilusión tener una ahijada, cuidarla como a su hija.

-Todavía queda mucho tiempo, pero claro que dejaré que su padrino la lleve a dormir a su casa-Aportó Narcissa con una sonrisa en su rostro, le hacía feliz su felicidad.

Nadie hubiera pensado que una semana después, todas sus ilusiones se rompieran. Dejando un Severus Snape más amargado, triste y para nada soñador. Había perdido a su ahijada, a su pelotita rosa, a su Lynx.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ouw <strong>que cucada es Severus con 20 años. Estaba emocionado el chico con su peque-pelotita rosa. Quiero aclarar que Lynx pertenece a Cambiando el Futuro, pero no sé como se coló en este drabble/viñeta. Es otro fic, un Xover que estoy haciendo. Algún review caera, lo huelo. Sigo repartiendo galletas hasta que acabe!_

_Cookie's_

_P.D: **Veela** has ganado una galleta! No creas que me olvidé :3_


	5. Escape

**_Rapidez_**_ ante todo. Tengo que pedirle a mi amiga **Niesugui** que me ponga más palabras. Esto fue fácil con una "brainstorm" de por medio. Espero que se pase por aquí pronto, estoy segura de que el encantará :3_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ La verdad es que me cansé de poner disclaimers, pero son necesarios... Santa Rita, Rita...Lo que es de J.K no se quita_

* * *

><p>No lo pensó. Lo había vuelto a hacer otra vez. No le quedó más remedio. Ni que fuera tan tonto como para quedarse y que lo lincharan como cerdo. Pero es verdad que se sintió un ser despreciable. Por qué Severus Snape, había vuelto a <em>huir<em> como una vil rata. Debemos aclarar que si nos ponen a Severus _rata_ Snape y a Peter _rata_ Pettigrew, lo elegimos a él. Desde un principio, desde que de su boca salió aquella información sobre la profecía que involucraba a un niño, que Voldemort interpretó como el hijo de Potter, hasta que hace un año había tenido que asesinar a Albus Dumbledore, aquel viejo desquiciado que le había dado oportunidades para remediar lo que había hecho, se había sentido miserable.

-Severus, has hecho un buen trabajo…Pero debo decirte que necesito hacer esto…

"_Necesito hacer esto_". Esa frase saliendo de la boca del Señor Tenebroso no era buena. Ahora sabía perfectamente que había llegado el castigo por sus pecados. Que él iba a hacer lo que Dumbledore no hizo. Matarle.

-…Lo siento en el alma, compañero-Escuchó murmurar en lo más profundo de su mente a Lucius Malfoy, él que le había llevado a su primera reunión con los mortífagos.

-…Cuídale Severus, no permitas que le haga daño-Siguió murmurando su mente, las palabras que dos años atrás había escuchado salir de la boca de Narcissa, implorándole que cuidase a su único hijo.

-…Ayúdame a cuidarle, en memoria de Lily-Las palabras de Albus Dumbledore aquel día en la Torre se repitieron como navajas.

Él había querido a Lilianne Evans. Sí, lo admitía. Era su mejor amiga, la que lo había mirado por primera vez cuando era pequeño. La que lo había acompañado durante tanto tiempo. A la que había dañado con ese fatídico _sangre sucia._ Y no había sabido pedir perdón a su tiempo. Pero ahora le tocaba pagar el pato. Ese gran pato que había ido engordando con cada mala acción que había realizado.

_Moriré sabiendo que, por lo menos, fui un gran hombre para mis alumnos de Slytherin._ Pensó Snape en su subconsciente antes de que Nagini lo matase a dentelladas. Estaba equivocado. Se fue siendo un _gran hombre_ en el corazón de muchas personas. Sobre todo de una, qué con la llegada de su segundo hijo, le había puesto como segundo nombre…_Severus._

* * *

><p><strong><em>La verdad<em>**_ es que estaba equivocado. Se ha convertido en un personaje al que amo. Al igual que los Malfoy. Y sobre todo le prefiero a él que a Peter. Ese si que es un azquerozo ! No me gusta :S. Seguiré esperando en mi humilde puesto de galletas de Exploradora Cadete ha que me dejeis reviews y que **Gui** aparezca. **Veela Black** BIENVENIDA A MI IMAGINACIÓN ! :3_

_Cookie's_


	6. Wood

**_Buenas !_**_ Tengo más palabras! Así que a escribir se a dicho :3_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hay tantas cosas que Rowling no nos ha contado sobre Harry Potter..._

* * *

><p>Corría el año 1996. Un hombre con capa negra, recorría los pasillos del mágico castillo con una rapidez inusual. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Potter y Granger habían ido al bosque junto a Dolores Umbridge, la pérfida, malvada y vieja gárgola que todo el mundo odiaba. Llegó al límite del bosque, alzó su varita e hizo una floritura en el aire. La imponente cierva que había aparecido, salió corriendo en busca de los alumnos. Severus la siguió por detrás.<p>

-¡Asquerosos híbridos!-Escuchó en la lejanía, parecía la voz de la directora

El rasgueo de las flechas lanzadas no se hizo esperar. Apretó el paso, los centauros eran peligrosos si los enfurecían. Su corazón latía furiosamente, como un caballo galopando. En su fuero interno, pensaba que si lo mataban esta noche, su esfuerzo durante años y años habría sido en vano.

-¡Dejadle, él no hizo nada!

Le sorprendió escuchar la voz de la joven castaña. Siguió, con más desesperación, buscándoles en las profundidades del bosque. Severus empezó a pensar, si los centauros perdían el control, él ya no volvería a ver aquella chispa en sus ojos. La chispa que avivaba ese color _madera tosca_. Tan frío cuando pensaba sin descanso, tan cálido cuando miraba a sus amigos. Y él, no iba a permitir que se perdiera a una alumna excepcional.

-¡Corre Hermione, corre!

Alzó su varita, dispuesto a protegerlos en cualquier momento. Pero sobre todo, él pensaba en aquella propietaria de los ojos que más le gustaban.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quizás,<strong> reciba algún review que quiera una galleta jajjajaja. Animo a los que están leyendo a dejar review, aunque sean anónimos._

_Cookie's_


	7. Shiny Dishes

**_Buenas noches!_**_ Me complace presentaros otro capítulo de mi reto. Aquí explico, de una manera un poco extraña, como se siente uno al ver a dos personas (novios) besarse como dos mulas en celo...Que da bastante asco, JUM! Quiero saludar a **Gui **y a **Veela**, aunque esta última no la he visto desde el capítulo 4 o 5. La palabra **vajilla reluciente**_

_**Disclaimer: ** No sé como a J.K se le ocurrió juntar a Ronald con Lavender en el sexto libro..._

* * *

><p>Puag. Puag. Y más puag. Eso es lo que pensaba nuestro gran protagonista al ver a esos adolescentes hormonados besarse como vacas, si señores eso es posible, decirse cosas cursis y ponerse sobrenombres ridículos. ¡Que los calzones de Merlín se pudran en este instante! ¿En serio qué él había sido así? Pensaba Severus arrugando la nariz mientras pasaba por delante de, por ejemplo, Ronald Weasley y Lavender Brown. Lav-Lav y Ro-Ro. ¿¡Pero qué demonios es eso! Lo que él decía. Puag. Puag. Y muchísimo más puag.<p>

-Cómo te quiero Ro-Ro…Eres el amor de mi vida…-Murmuraba dulcemente, o eso pensaba ella pues parecía una puerta oxidada, mientras acariciaba el pelo naranja de Weasley.

-Yo también te quiero Lav-Lav-Contestaba medio sonrojado él, pero nos daba en la nariz que era más vergüenza, a Severus y a mí.

Llegaron a un extremo en el que se estaban comiendo…Eso era, ¿Asqueroso? ¿Repugnante? ¿Repulsivo? Demasiados sinónimos que no apetece recordar. Otras veces, cuando los había pillado en etapas así, era en Hogsmeade. No podía quitarles puntos, no podía tener esa sensación de romper la _vajilla reluciente_ en que se había convertido su "amor".

-¿Así que con esas, no?-Dijo con malicia, haciendo que los dos enamorados se separaran-Como ya no están fuera del colegio, les puedo castigar… Weasley, a limpiar los baños. Brown, a limpiar los botes viejos de mi despacho. A ver si aprenden de una vez a no exhibirse en público de esa manera…

Severus Snape se dio la vuelta, dichoso. Se sentía tan bien, como cuando el sol sale después de la tormenta. Sonrió, por fin podría pasearse sin llevarse una sorpresa como encontrarse a dos personas en ese momento. Lamiéndose como dos vacas y comiéndose como dos leones hambrientos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ejem<strong>_ espero no haber ofendido a nadie...Pero es que me da como cosa, ver a dos dándose "lametazos" literalmente como vacas...¡No se pueden besar como la gente normal! ¿O es que yo no soy normal? Vivo en un mundo aparte, en la inopia que se dice...Lo acabo de comprobar.__

__Cookie's__


	8. Noise

**_Yei!_**_ Aquí otra palabra hecha reto. Agradecimientos a mi compañera de reto por darme más palabras. Espero que os guste este capítulo. La palabra es **ruido**._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ J.K podría haber hecho a Sev un poco más agraciado y sin un pasado tan turbulento...Pero nos encanta con sus pequeños defectos :)_

* * *

><p>El pequeño de nariz ganchuda y espeso cabello negro corrió hasta casa con rapidez. No quería que su padre le regañase. Porque el que regañaba era padre, no madre, se recordaba el muchacho empapado en el umbral de la casa. Entró en el vestíbulo, dejando todo lleno de agua. Eileen Snape, antes Prince, le recibió. La verdad es que Severus se preguntaba cómo es que su madre se había casado con un <em>muggle<em> siendo ella tan bella. Él siempre la recordaría altiva, con su cabello negro recogido en un moño elegante encima de su cabeza, con sus ojos verde pálido brillando al ver a su hijo y con una preciosa sonrisa.

-Vamos cariño, sube arriba a ponerte el pijama o te cogerás un constipado-Le apremio quitándole el chubasquero y las botas.

Estaba todo empapado. La alfombra del salón era un desastre, toda llena de agua. Se escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse. En aquel mismo instante, la mueca de Eileen cambió. Empujó a su pequeño hasta la escalera y le hizo subir corriendo, mandándole cerrar la puerta con pestillo. Severus no se hizo esperar, sabía bien lo que su madre iba a hacer. Le iba a encubrir su pequeña escapada, ya que supuestamente él estaba castigado por no poner la mesa.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, mujer?-La voz ruda y rasposa de Tobías Snape resonó por toda la casa.

-Solamente se me cayó el cubo de fregar…No te preocupes ahora recojo todo el agu…

Paf. Paf. Dos sonoras bofetadas se escucharon hasta en la habitación del niño. Ese sonido solo lo precedía el de los gritos de su madre, insultos de su padre y golpes secos también de su parte. Nuestro pequeño Severus se tapó las orejas con sus manos de niño de 5 años. Quería qué, por encima de todo ese escándalo, hubiera un _ruido_ más fuerte que no dejara oír los gritos de su madre. Como si de un milagro se tratase, la caída de algo, paró el barullo. Con el corazón en un puño, bajó de su cuarto y vio a su padre en el suelo, rodeado de fragmentos de porcelana, a su lado, su madre sacaba la varita para curarse las heridas que le había causado ese malnacido con el que se había casado.

-¿Madre, estás bien?-Preguntó con voz temblorosa, casi rota.

-Siempre cielo, no dudes de mí…¿Eso lo has hecho tú?-Preguntó distraída mientras recogía la porcelana rota

-A lo mejor…Puede…Creo que sí…

-Es maravilloso cariño. ¡Mi pequeño acaba de tener su primera explosión de magia!-El orgullo volvió a sus ojos, haciéndola ver mucho más hermosa que antes.

Su primera explosión de magia y Severus había salvado a su madre de una brutal paliza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow<strong>_ es brutal! No pensaba que iba a salir esto después de él anterior capítulo. La verdad es que me da pena la mami de Sev...Lo que ha tenido que pasar la pobre...Pero tiene que estar orgullosa de su hijo. Aquí la hice más agraciada que como la pinta J.K, porqué nuestro pequeño Severus tiene que tener una buena imagen de su madre, recordarla como la única que lo a querido de verdad sin ninguna pega :3__

__ Cookie's__


	9. More Clouds Than Sky

**_Hello !_**_ Después de una semana de estudio profundo, volví con un capítulo más. Espero que mi compañera **Gui** no se haya extrañado por mi desaparición. Gracias a **Veela Black** por unirse. Ahora os dejo con el capítulo. Conjunto de palabras: Más nubes que cielo._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ J.K merece un petit aplauso (mentira, uno muy grande) por crear HP._

* * *

><p>La niña pelirroja de espléndidos ojos verdes. El niño moreno de nariz ganchuda y rostro cetrino. Todo el barrio sabía que el hijo de los Snape y la hija de los Evans eran inseparables. Iban a todos lados juntos. Entonces todo se acabó con esa bofetada y aquel <em>sangre sucia<em>. Un Snape de 17 años caminaba taciturno por los pasillos, recordando los viejos tiempos. Cuando una sonrisa suya le hacía ver un cielo lleno de esperanza. Ahora había _más nubes que cielo_, siendo imposible de quitarlas de ahí. Aunque quizás, hoy, era su día de suerte.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!-Chilló una voz suave, mandona y estridente que reconocía perfectamente.

-Quizás, deberías caminar mirando al frente, que el pasillo no es tuyo-Contestó con una bordería "típica" de los Slytherin.

Ambas alzaron la mirada, quedándose shockeados. Lily y Severus. Sev y Lils. Los dos sonrojados como niños pequeños, en mitad del pasillo de Transformaciones. Entonces, Severus rompió el molesto silencio que sentían.

-Siento haberte hablado así-Balbuceó como pudo, trabándose con su propia lengua.

-No, la que lo siente soy yo-Contestó fríamente, en un tono tajante.

-No, en serio, que yo he sido…

-Déjalo, que fui…

Antes de acabar la frase, se calló. Se miraron por un microsegundo a los ojos y siguió su camino. Snape juraría haberla visto sonreír. Prefería quedarse con aquella afirmación, en vez de pensar si había sonreído de verdad. Rió cansinamente. Como dijimos antes, nuestro protagonista quizás tuvo su día de suerte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como<strong> hay gente que se había quedado con ganas de un Sev/Lily lo hice, aunque me salió extraño. Será porque no soy muy fan de esta pareja...Bueno, cuando son pequeños son los más cuquis amigos del mundo :3_

_Cookie's for all! _

_Cookie's xD_


	10. Cushions

**_Y sigo aquí_**_, subiendo un capítulo más. Hasta que mi compi no me de más palabras no puedo seguir. Así que me dedicaré a seguir mis otros fics, ahora que me vino otra vez la inspiración. La palabra del capítulo: Cojines._

**_Disclaimer**:**_**_ Quien fuera J.K para vivir en este loco mundo._

* * *

><p>Hacía tanto tiempo que no salía a disfrutar como un <em>muggle<em>. Severus caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Londres. Era otoño y el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas de colores cálidos. Se sentó en un banco, después de comprar un trozo de bizcocho de calabaza en una pastelería. Tranquilamente, sí hoy era todo tranquilo, se lo fue comiendo mirando a los transeúntes que pasaban frente a él. Entonces vio a una niña. Parece algo normal en una gran ciudad, pero a nuestro Sev, esta niña lo cautivó. Tenía el pelo color caramelo, una mezcla entre rubio y castaño muy extravagante, unos ojos color ocre que albergaban vitalidad y una piel de un tono melocotón, con aspecto de ser muy suave. No tendría más de 6 años. Llevaba un abrigo de color verde hoja, a juego con sus zapatos y un extraño gorro con forma de rana. Estaba sola en mitad de la plazoleta.

-¿Te has perdido, pequeña?-Le preguntó Severus después de estar observándola durante 10 minutos y ella a él.

-No-Sonó decidida-Estoy esperando…

-¿A tus padres? ¿A tus tíos?-Siguió con ganas de ayudar a la niña.

-No-Aquella dichosa negación-Estoy esperando…

Después de otros 10 minutos de "_No, estoy esperando"_, nuestro amigo se desesperó. Era una niña mona, todo lo mona que quisieras, pero parecía un loro. Repetía la misma frase todo el rato.

-¿Pero, a ver, que haces entonces aquí?-Ya casi se tiraba de los pelos.

-Te lo he dicho-Le miró con sus ojos ocres como las hojas del suelo, colocándose el gorro-Esperar…

-¿¡A qué!-No pudo soltar eso con rabia y frustración.

-A que te calles…

Severus quiso lanzarle un _Avada Kedavra_ en aquel mismo instante. Se había partido la cabeza, pensado por qué la niña podía estar allí sola durante al menos, media hora. Y le contestaba eso. Que desesperante. Quería gritar contra unos _cojines_ como aquellas películas de adolescentes _muggles_.

-…Para decirte, que estoy esperando a mi abuela.

Y se fue. Simplemente se fue, con un trote alegre. Una anciana la hacía señas con la mano para que se acercara. La pequeña le dio su manita y comenzaron a andar. Antes de alejarse lo suficiente, la niña volvió su cabeza. Le miró intensamente para luego sacarle la lengua. Algo dentro de sí gruñó. Pero se sintió abochornado, cuando en un acto reflejo, le devolvió el gesto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puajajajajajajja,<em>**_ me reí un montón mientras lo escribía. Que monina la niña. "Te lo he dicho...Esperar" "¿¡A qué!" "A que te calles" xDDDDDDDD Buenísimo! Y Severus, devolviéndole el gesto. Como otro niño pequeño!_

_Besos, Cookie's_


	11. Sour

**_Muajjajajaja_**_ ya tengo nuevas y malvadas palabras para continuar! Un besazo a **Gui** que por fín a vuelto :3_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Santa Rowling toda poderosa...Sálvanos de Voldy !_

* * *

><p>Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Hasta cinco veces lo había hecho. Severus no le cogía el punto. Parecía que en algún lado de su cabeza escondiera la orden de <em>dulce<em>. Era tan _agrio_. Mientras lo hacía no se paraba a pensar. Era esquemático, jodidamente automático. Como si hiciera una poción en la que ya viene hecha la receta. Él seguía los pasos con cuidado, no quería equivocarse en ningún momento y mandar a tomar viento fresco todo. Una gotita de sudor recorrió desde la frente a la barbilla de nuestro amigo sin que nadie la parase. Gritó. Gruñó. Quizás no debería de seguir todo al pie de la letra. Si lo había hecho de estudiante, por qué hacerlo ahora de adulto. Después de media hora, desistió.

-Me rindo. Me rindo. Esto es imposible-Miró a través de la ventana, rascándose la cabeza-¿Por qué soy tan malo? ¡Por las pulgas barbudas de la barba de Merlín! ¡Dímelo!

-"_Por qué no quieres salirte del camino"-_Susurró una vocecilla infantil-"_Prueba con otras cosas, ya verás cómo te sale, Sev-Sev"_

-¡No me llames Sev-Sev!-Gritó al aire con furia, ¡Ni que tuviera 4 años, señor!

Una risita risueña repiqueteó en sus oídos. Bajó la vista. Concentrando su atención en lo que estaba por hacer. Cogió el bol con la mezcla viscosa de color…Color…Color…Dejadlo, ese color ni siquiera podía existir; lo llevó hasta la basura y lo tiró.

-¡Ajá! ¡Ya sé por qué sales _agrio_!

Comenzó a echar harina, huevos, levadura y otros ingredientes, mientras miraba al libro con rabia. ¿Por qué había tenido que comprar _Guía para principiantes en el arte culinario mágico_? Pero lo peor de todo, es que, como lo había comprado siendo de nuestro desmemoriado amiguete Guilderoy Lockhart. Dejemos a Severus Snape luchar contra la gastronomía.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Al principio<em>**_ parecía otra cosa, pero eso ya me dejais un review diciendo que os parecía :3 La vocecilla, lo más seguro, que era la mía...Muajajjajajaj soy mala!_

_Cookie's_


	12. Pool

**_La verdad_**_ es que no tengo mucho que decir, solo que la palabra elegida es piscina y que esto tampoco tiene ni pies ni cabeza jajajaj como yo...Nah es coña yo si tengo pies y cabeza :D_

* * *

><p>A sus 15 años, no es que fuera el sex simbol de su curso, ni el más inteligente…Ni si quiera el más conocido. Severus era como un libro viejo en el que poca gente había tenido el derecho de leerlo y lo peor de todo, es que no se le habían llegado a leer entero. Pero eso a Sev le daba igual, lo que le gustaba a él era adentrarse en los coloridos ojos de la gente. Zambullirse en aquellas <em>piscinas<em> de vivos colores que le gustaban tanto. En ellas encontraba historias impensables y locas, cosas que nadie creería capaz de conseguir. Y es que a sus 15 años, la Legeremancia se le daba lo bastante bien para que la gente no supiera que se adentraba en sus mentes. Y fue en su sexto año, cuando dejó de hacerlo.

-¿Sabías que mi padre me enseñó cuando intentan usar la Legeremancia con alguien?-Le dijo una curiosa niña de primero-Aunque parezca mentira y sea de padres _muggles_, mi padre tenía antepasados magos y le pasaron sus conocimientos…

-No sé de qué hablas niña…-Intentó evadirla, pero ella no se daba por vencida

-No te hagas el tonto, sé perfectamente lo que hacías…Te he pillado con las manos en la masa, eres un gran lector de mentes o eso dices ser…Pero no te das cuenta de un cosa…

-¿De qué cosa?-Contestó el pelinegro enfadado, era una niña de cabellos color caramelo, per con unos ojos rojizos realmente aterradores

-Que tienes que abrirte a la gente y dejar de conocerla solo por sus pensamientos…A este paso lo que te va a pasar es que te convertirás en un murciélago, ciego, guiándote solo por el sonido de las cabezas pensantes…

Corrió como nunca lo había hecho, esa niña de Ravenclaw daba miedo, extremo miedito.

-¡Por cierto me llamo Dorothy O'Hoolligan!

Y aceleró al oír la maligna risa de la niña, a su parecer, correr por todo el pasillo. Severus se prometió ese día dejar de conocer a la gente sin hablar…Directamente no se molestó en hablar con mucha más gente de la que conocía.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quiero<em>**_ mandarle un super besazo a Gui, porque no he podido hablar con ella en ningún momento y no he dado señales de vida...Como dice ella he resucitado!_

_Cookie´s_


	13. Pine Needles

**_Ahora_**_ tengo nuevas palabras, por lo que espero seguir teniendo audiencia después de tanto tiempo. La palabra es Hojas de pino._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Severus es de J.K, yo solo me invento las memorias de nuestro fallecido compañero :'')_

* * *

><p>Otro día más en su monótona vida. Otro día más con Severus. Pero esta vez con solo 15 añitos. Es la época en que todos descubrimos que el amor llega cuando quiere, donde quiere y a quien quiere. En estos momentos, nuestro joven Severus estaba sentado a las orillas del lago, junto a Lily, mientras hacían deberes y deberes. Estaban cerca de un pino, ya que se encontraban en linde del bosque. Al cabo de unos quince minutos, Sev sintió unos golpecitos molestos en su cabeza y vio como Lily se reía por lo bajo. Siguió a lo suyo, hasta que descubrió que eran aquellos golpecitos. Eran <em>hojas de pino<em>. Esas malditas hojas afiladas en forma de agujeta. Se levantó molesto y gritó al aire:

-¡Quién demonios me tira agujetas de pino!

Los arbustos que tenían delante se movieron, acompañando a una melodiosa risita. Lily solo sabía reír quedamente. Severus se giró con desconcierto al notar las pequeñas risas de su acompañante.

-Sev, no te das cuenta…Es ella-Señaló con su fino dedos a los arbustos-Taylor McFinn, lleva por ti desde que comenzamos Hogwarts

De pronto el arbusto se dejó de mover y de él salió una chica de su misma edad, no parecía salida de un cuento de hadas, ni de unos sucios callejones. Simplemente era, diferente. Tenía unos ojos de color verde-acuoso, el pelo de una mezcla entre pelirrojo y rubio, con pecas en cada trocito de piel de la cara.

-Hola-Recitó con alegría-Soy Taylor

-Buenas tardes-Farfulló colorado Severus Snape-Creo que tú ya sabes mi nombre…

-Sí, lo sé…Me gustas desde primero, para no saberlo-Siguió sonriendo, haciendo que el muchacho se pusiera cada vez más colorado-Bueno, ha sido un placer hablar contigo, luego nos veremos en la cena…Adiós Lils

Se fue con andares danzarines. Severus se quedó embobado. Cuando descubrió que estaba mirando con detenimiento el movimiento de sus piernas y de su...bueno, "_cucu"_, se puso más colorado de lo que estaba. Ahora sabemos, que Severus no solo pensaba en pociones. Ahora también pensaba en Taylor McFinn.


	14. Dim

**_Nuevo_**_ capítulo sacado del horno. La imaginación es como un chicle, se estira y se estira, sin acabarse nunca. Espero que no les defraude esta parte, pero quería relacionar a Severus con un pequeña parte de su querida Lily._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ojalá J.K Rowling tuviera un bloc mágico para dibujar a los personajes y repartirlos por el mundo._

* * *

><p>2017. Habían pasado 19 años de la derrota del Señor Tenebroso. 19 años desde que Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley y más seres queridos, habían dejado su mundo. Unos tortuosos 19 años en los que Severus Snape se maldijo por cada error que cometió. Ahora, miraba con anhelo a todos los estudiantes que pasaban por el despacho de la directora. Se arrepentía tanto de no haber aprovechado su juventud. De decirle a Lily que la quería, que ella era la única a la que iba querer.<p>

-Profesora…-Un tímida voz de niño resonó en el despacho

-¿Qué le traer aquí, señor Potter?-Preguntó McGonagall cerrando unos pergaminos con delicadeza

-Me gustaría hablar con uno de sus cuadros, si usted me deja-Severus notó en el sonido de aquella voz que era vergonzoso, que probablemente estaba rojo

-Por supuesto muchacho-Minerva se levantó de su sitio y salió por la puerta, dejando al niño a solas.

Severus abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió. Mirándolo desde abajo, estaba un niño delgaducho, de pelo negro un poco largo y unos ojos verdes intimidantes. Le reconoció, era el nieto de su amor, el hijo de Potter. Albus Severus.

-¿Usted es el profesor Snape?-Sus finos labios vibraron al pronunciar

-Por supuesto, el mismo-Severus intentó sonreírle, hacía tanto que nadie lo llamaba profesor-¿Y usted debe de ser el señor Potter, si no me equivoco?

-Sí, Albus Severus-Severus Snape sonrió, sintiendo como el pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo-Me gustaría preguntarle, sí yo no debería haber quedado en Gryffindor como mis padres y mi hermano…Señor.

-El sombrero tomó tus pensamientos, tus elecciones…Y te eligió para la casa que mejor te acogería. No todos los hijos, siguen el camino de sus padres, Potter. ¿Dónde fue enviado para que me haga esa pregunta a mí?-Severus se incorporó levemente en su silla, observando al pequeño

-Slytherin, señor.

Snape se levantó de golpe. Sonrió, claro que sonrió. Y lo hizo más que nunca. Albus se asustó por la reacción del profesor. Dumbledore sonrió complacido también, mirando a su tocayo con sorpresa. La piel _mortecina_ de Severus Snape, se volvió de una tonalidad diferente.

-Entonces, Slytherin acaba de ganar un alumno excelente, Potter-Albus Severus sonrió con orgullo, recordando como su padre le había recitado la misma frase en el andén

-Deberías ir a descansar, señor Potter-Recitó con calma Albus Dumbledore-Hoy ha sido un día agotador, estoy seguro de que alguien le está esperando en el dormitorio para hablar con usted…Buenas noches joven.

-Muchas gracias, profesor Dumbledore-El pequeño se levantó, con vitalidad en cada uno de sus movimientos-Profesor Snape, gracias a usted también.

Salió con gracia por la puerta. Severus se quedó mirando a la nada. Dumbledore sabía lo que pensaba perfectamente.

-Tiene los mismos ojos que Lily, como no…Y el mismo pelo negro que Harry, pero no de esa manera caótica-Los ojos celestes de Dumbledore brillaron-¿Qué piensas ahora Severus?

-Quizás él podría haber sido el fruto de mi amor por Lily…Si James no hubiera aparecido.

Dumbledore sonrió de manera triste. Su camarada había pensado tanto en esos 19 años, que ya había contemplado cada una de sus posibilidades del pasado. Muy en el fondo, Severus Snape se sentía orgulloso de ese niño. El hijo de Harry Potter, el nieto de Lily…_Su_ Lily.


	15. Cow

**_Os presento_**_ un capítulo de Poison en un universo alternativo en el que Snape sobrevive. Es extraño, pero no sabía que hacer con la palabra vaca xDDD Disfrutad del capítulo. Gracias a los que han dejado review. :DD_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ J.K es la representate de todos los personajes de HP y su creadora._

* * *

><p>Lily Luna Potter cree que las <em>vacas<em> son animalitos inofensivos que dan leche a las personas. Lily Luna Potter cree que todas y cada una de ellas son blancas con manchas negras.

Hasta que se topó con una que ni era blanca a manchas negras, ni inofensiva.

La pequeña hija de los Potter salió de los terrenos de la Madriguera sola. A sus 8 años, ya creía que era mayor para hacer cosas ella sola. Caminó entre las hierbas de colores dorados hasta llegar a un pequeño prado. El sol de media tarde hacía arrancar reflejos fuego a su pelo pelirrojo Weasley. Curioseo por el prado, hasta que divisó un animal marrón. Se acercó un poco más y descubrió que era: una vaca. Marrón, con un flequillo de pelo enredado sobre sus ojos, de gran tamaño y con cuernos. Sonrió para sí misma. Intentaría montar en una vaca. Lo había decidido.

Severus Snape salió al jardín asustado. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que la pequeña se había escapado, hasta que la llamaron a voces y no había contestado. Anduvo entre los grandes matorrales. Hubo un prolongado chillido. Y Severus corrió en la dirección de donde había venido el chillido.

Li-Lu, como la llamaba su padrino, chilló al ver como la gran vaca la miró con mala cara y mugió con fuerza. Comenzó a caminar rápido hacia atrás. La vaca, comenzó a andar también. Li-Lu, al ver como la vaca la perseguía, corrió lo más rápido que podía hacia la Madriguera. Y la vaca, como no, la siguió corriendo también.

Snape llegó justo a tiempo para acoger en sus brazos a Li-Lu. Alzó la varita y lanzó un _obliviate_ contra el animal. Éste, aturdido, paró en seco y sus ojos se desenfocaron. El profesor de pociones se escondió entre los matorrales. La vaca giró hacia la derecha y comenzó a comer el poco pasto verde que quedaba.

-¡Lilianne Luna Potter! ¿¡Por qué saliste sola, sin que nadie te viese!-Los ojos de Li-Lu se enrojecieron y se puso a llorar.

-Yo quería dar una vuelta sola, pero vi a esa vaca y quise montarla.

-¡Oh, por Merlín!-Snape se golpeó la frente-Esto es…Piensa antes de hacer las cosas…¡Casi me muero cuando te oí chillar!

-Lo siento padrino-Sollozó la pequeña agarrándose a su padrino con fuerza.

Cogió en brazos a la pequeña y comenzó a andar de vuelta a la casa. Severus todavía tenía el corazón en un puño. La endiablada de su ahijada ya le había dado uno que otro susto, como cuando destrozó con una bludger la ventana de su casa o cuando comenzó a apilar todos los botes de su despacho, poniendo en peligro algunos ingredientes importantes para pociones poco comunes.

-Venga, deja de llorar…Solo, prométeme una cosa-Los ojos chocolates de Li-Lu miraron a Snape, él solo pudo agradecer que no hubiera heredado los ojos verdes de su otra Lily-Quiero que, si quieres salir fuera, me lo digas a mi o tus padres. Yo te acompañaré. ¿De acuerdo?

Li-Lu solo pudo asentir, con lágrimas todavía en sus ojos. Se aferró al cuello de su padrino y le besó la mejilla. Llegaron los dos a la Madriguera. En el jardín les esperaba Harry. Éste sonrió cuando vio a su hija en los brazos del profesor. Harry Potter había hecho bien en elegir a Severus Snape como padrino de su hija.


	16. Slip

**_Este_**_ es especial para los que querían Sev/Lils de la primera generación :) Tienen 13 o 14 añitos :3 Y aquí Lily nos una jovencita buena_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ La bonita rubia, J.K Rowling, inventó a los personajes y esas cosas :)_

* * *

><p>Llovía a cántaros. Peor. Llovía a mares. Algunos pasillos de Hogwarts se habían inundado, eso sí, gracias a Peeves. Era última hora, los de tercero de Slytherin y de Gryffindor tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en el bosque. Lily y Severus llegaban tarde, ya que el fantasma anteriormente nombrado les había entretenido tirándoles globos de agua.<p>

-¡Sev, ten cuidado, la hierba resbala!-Gritó la pelirroja empapada, corriendo tras su amigo.

-¡Tendré cuidado Lils…!

Pero la advertencia tomó demasiado tarde a Severus. Pisó mal y dio un tremendo _resbalón_ que casi da una voltereta hacia atrás. Lily no pudo esquivarle y tropezó con él. Los dos rodaron por la hierba mojada, hasta llegar al límite del bosque. De pronto, el joven Severus de 13 años se encontraba en una situación un tanto extraña. Lily estaba encima de él a centímetros de su rostro. Estaban los dos empapados, pero a Snape eso no le importaba, estaba centrado en los rojos labios de su amiga, que le pedían a gritos que la besasen. Antes de reaccionar, Lily junto sus labios en un casto beso.

-Lils…-Murmuró Severus apenas, mientras su amiga le daba un beso.

-Oh calla Sev…

Lily mordió su labio con fuerza, en una acción inesperada. Se puso en pie y con ella a Snape. Comenzaron a correr otra vez, como si no pasase nada. Lo único en lo que podía pensar nuestro querido protagonista, era en aquel momento inesperado. Se sentía como un bobo, pero, era un bobo afortunado.


	17. Late Afternoon

_**Un pequeño** Bellatrix/Severus que me ha parecido buena idea. Para mi Bellatrix es interesante, pero me parece que manipula a todos como le da la real gana. Aquí, le pasará algo muy curioso._

**_Disclaimer: _**_J.K es la dueña de los personajes, yo solo me invento la trama._

* * *

><p>Caminaba con rapidez por el camino de piedras de la mansión de los Lestrange. Bellatrix lo había llamado con urgencia, requiriendo su presencia inmediatamente. Snape, como no era tonto, fue a toda prisa, no quería ganarse un par de <em>cruciatus<em> por negarse.

-Estoy arriba Snape-Resonó la voz de Bellatrix en la parte superior, cuando cerró la puerta.

Subió con más rapidez aún las escaleras. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse a Bellatrix esperándole apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Y no fue por la acción. No. Fue por la forma en la que estaba vestida. La única prenda que pudo distinguir Severus fue un corto camisón de seda negro, que cubría lo necesario.

-Te estaba esperando ansiosa-La voz que utilizó, cautivó a Snape, haciendo que entrase junto a ella sin pensárselo dos veces.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Bellatrix aferró sus piernas a la cintura de Severus y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Comenzó a morderle el cuello, pero en vez de seguir con su juego, se sorprendió al ver que Severus la cogió del pelo y tiró hacia atrás, haciendo un camino de besos por su cuello. Llegaron rápidamente a la cama y Bellatrix se deshizo de la camisa de su compañero. Snape murmuró contra los labios de ella:

-Rodlophus…¿Dónde está?

-Ha salido a una misión con los mortífagos…Tardarán un par de días…-La bruja se acomodó bajo el mago, pasando sus finos dedos por el pecho de Severus.

-¡No!-Gruñó con fiereza, aunque los escalofríos que le daban a cada camino que trazaban los dedos de Bellatrix por su pecho hacían que la desease más-¡No le puedo hacer esto a Rodolphus!

Se apartó. Dejando a Bellatrix casi abierta de piernas sobre la cama. La miró con desprecio mientras recogía la camisa del suelo y se la volvía a abotonar.

-Yo no caeré en tu juego como los demás-Volvió a gruñir enfadado, señalándola con un dedo-Que te quede claro Bellatrix.

-Bueno…Eso dijo Lucius…

Severus Snape se sintió asqueado por el simple pensamiento de que Bellatrix hubiera sido infiel a Rodolphus con más hombres y eso no la diera ni una pizca de remordimiento, hablando de ello como si comentara el tiempo.

-Se acabó. Me marcho. No voy a ser partícipe de esto.

Se desapareció en la misma habitación. Bellatrix se levantó riendo ligeramente. Pensando en que alguna vez caería como lo han hecho los demás. Mirando el _atardecer_ de color rojo sangre que se mostraba ante ella. Pensó en que ese mordisco que le había dado en el cuello, iba a tardar bastante en quitarse. Alzó las cejas, cuando vio aparecer en el jardín la silueta de su marido. Después de todo, iba a conseguir lo que quería.


	18. Sole

**_Un poco_**_ de risas, aunque no sea mucho. Hay capítulos sin sentido pero espero que os guste a todos lo que escribo, porque con sinceridad, lo valoro. Aquí teneis otro :)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Pensar que soy J.K y todo solucionado (No le llego ni a la SUELA de los zapatos)_

* * *

><p>Quizás, hoy fuera un día malo. Se le habían roto tres tarros en una de las clases porque una alumna había perdido los papeles y los había hecho estallar accidentalmente. Peeves le había bombardeado con bombas fétidas mientras pasaba por el pasillo de Encantamientos. En la comida, casi se atraganta con la sopa de cebolla cuando Hagrid le dio una tremenda palmada en la espalda sin darse cuenta. Le había pisoteado un grupo de alumnos de primero de Huffelpuff cuando iba distraído. Incluso casi se le caen encima dos armaduras que se tambaleaban peligrosamente y que al final cayeron haciendo un gran estruendo. De acuerdo, esto no era un mal día. Era el peor día de la existencia de Severus Snape.<p>

-¡Mire por dónde va señorita Chang!-Gritó cuando la buscadora de Ravenclaw lo arrolló en el camino a Hogsmeade.

-¡Disculpe profesor, no le vi!

De pronto, sintió como la _suela_ de su zapato derecho se dobló hacia atrás y cuando pisó, cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Empapado de barro, gritó furioso. Este día era asqueroso. Encima, se le acababa de romper el zapato y no podía comprar otros en ese mismo momento. Rebuscó la varita en sus bolsillos, pero no la encontró. No sabía qué hacer. Sin varita, lleno de barro, con un zapato roto y en mitad del camino entre Hogwarts y Hogsmeade. Se tuvo que sentar en una roca a esperar. Porque se negaba a ir a ningún sitio con esa pintas. Y menos después de lo del boggart.


	19. Black Windows

**_Otro poco_**_ de personajes imaginarios míos, super raros y que tropiezan con Snape cada X capítulos. Es una pequeña meta que tengo. Me encanta crear personajes nuevos. :3_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ha este paso, me habré convertido en J.K, aunque eso es miauntira :DD_

* * *

><p>Severus iba caminando por el castillo, como cada tarde. Recorrió cada rincón, con tranquilidad. Y cuando estaba a la altura de la biblioteca, se chocó con un muchacho. Era más alto que él, larguirucho, con el pelo de color rubio dorado. Portaba una túnica de Ravenclaw, una mochila y unas gafas de sol. Con rabia le contestó el profesor:<p>

-Yo que usted me quitaría las gafas, señor…

-Sullivan, Jeremy Sullivan. Me gustaría quitármelas profesor Snape, pero desgraciadamente no puedo.

-Quíteselas de inmediato, o Ravenclaw tendrá 20 puntos menos, señor Sullivan.

-De acuerdo, usted lo quiso.

Se las quitó y Snape pudo contemplar dos ojos negros como los suyos. Pero parecían vacíos. Como si no mirasen nada. Y él, no pudo ver a través de ellos, ya que parecían dos _ventanas negras_ sin fondo. Se asustó cuando el muchacho le gruñó ligeramente al quitarle las gafas de la mano y hacerlas desaparecer en una voluta de humo.

-Siga su camino señor Sullivan, no quiero volverle a ver con esas gafas puestas-Apremió al joven Ravenclaw.

-Claro que no profesor…

Cuando comenzó a andar lo hizo de forma salvaje, como si fuera a atacar a alguien. Snape había podido notar en su pálida piel, unas ojeras amoratadas bajo sus ojos. Era un alumno extraño. Definitivamente, Hogwarts acogía alumnos muy raros. Y Severus Snape se cruzaba con todos y cada uno de ellos.


	20. Bus

**_HEME AQUÍ!_**_ Con la última palabra que tengo, o por lo menos hasta que **Niesugui** me de más palabras :3 Te mando saludos y ánimos para que sigas con Astoria y Draco :)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ ¿Por qué tiendo a crear personajes que se quedan en el olvido? J.K mató a los que nos gustaban, incluso al pequeño Collin Crevey :S_

* * *

><p>Ese medio de transporte era el peor que pudo haber encontrado Snape. Ni si quiera recuerda porqué está montado en él. El <em>autobús<em> mágico, llamado el autobús Noctámbulo, era un hervidero de gente, de cuchicheos y de historias extrañas. Creo que el Señor Tenebroso está en el extranjero. Eso era mentira, nuestro amigo lo podía testificar. Dicen, que Bellatrix Lestrange puede sacarte los ojos haciéndote un _cruciatus_. Otra mentira como un piano, lo único que podía sacarte Bellatrix, era información y sangre. Pues he oído, que la familia Malfoy, son vampiros, son tan perfectos que cualquiera lo diría. ¿Pero la gente que se ha creído? ¿Qué Lucius, Narcissa y Draco Malfoy pueden ser criaturas bebedoras de sangre? Qué ridiculez.

-¿¡Podrían hacer el favor de callarse! No hacen otra cosa que molestar-Les contestó malhumorado Severus.

Todos le miraron mal. Todos pusieron cara de asco. Todos abrieron la boca para contestarle alguna barbaridad, que niños y madres de familia se hubieran horrorizado al escucharla. Pero fue uno en especial el que contestó. Era enorme, con grandes músculos, moreno, calvo y lleno de tatuajes.

-El autobús no es suyo, pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana-Sonó fiero, con una grave voz que casi era un gruñido-Ahora si tiene algún problema más, podemos bajarnos en la siguiente parada para arreglarlo.

Snape se quedó anonadado. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se escondió en el cuello de su camisa. Seguro que podría meterle en un bote en menos de cinco minutos. Y Severus no quería eso.


	21. Friction

**_Aquí está_**_ lo que les prometí. Este es mi trabajo en cuatro drabbles. Doy gracias a Morgana, Merlín, Arturo, los caballeros de la mesa redonda e incluso a la espada, por haber encontrado el pen-drive donde tenía lo que había escrito. Os invito a pasar por "Welcome, Charlie" mi nuevo fic tras acabar con Cambiando el Futuro. Acordaos que la palabra con la que hice el drabble está en cursiva._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ No me apetece ponerlo, pero todo es de Jotaká. Menos las locuras que escribo._

* * *

><p>Aquel día de verano, no era nada común. Por lo menos para Severus. No todos los días tu mejor amiga viene corriendo a tu casa con los ojos brillantes de emoción y sus mejillas escarlatas por la carrera. Tampoco todos los días su pelirroja mejor amiga le lleva a las orillas del río, bosque adentro, y le dice:<p>

-Quiero un poco más.

Nuestro amiguito no sabe a qué se refiere hasta que lo vuelve a besar. Después de dos años de aquel mero contacto bajo la lluvia. Y es que ya van a pasar a sexto curso, han dejado los 15 atrás y han pasado a los 16. Severus agarra con firmeza a su amiga por la espalda y profundiza el beso, sintiendo como las manos de Lily se encaraman en su nuca.

-Vamos Severus-Susurra Lily pegando su cuerpo al de su amigo-Un poco más.

Severus ríe socarronamente y la tumba en el suelo. Esta vez, él se lanza a besarla. Muerde el labio de la pelirroja y ella se lo devuelve. Están en la hierba tirados. Lily abajo, aprisionando los labios de Severus con audacia. Sev arriba, con las rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de su amiga. Los _roces _entre ellos son bruscos, intencionados y feroces. Pronto siente las delicadas y frías manos de Lily en su vientre, se han colado bajo su camisa y poco a poco ganan terreno. Severus no se queda atrás y con astucia, pasea sus manos por su espalda, debajo de la camiseta lila que lleva.

"_¡Para estúpido! Es tú amiga, no intentes meterla mano"_. Snape gruñe apretando sus labios contra los de Evans. Ella lo interpreta soltando una risa juguetona. Ahora Lily está encima de él.

"_¡Te vas a arrepentir! No sigas haciéndolo, es tú mejor amiga"_. Vuelve a gruñir, esta vez mordiendo de nuevo los labios que tanto desea. Su consciencia se calla en el momento que Lily vuelve a moverse, acomodándose sobre Severus.

-¿Dónde demonios estará Lily?-Se pregunta Petunia, encaramada al alfeizar de la ventana, mirando la calla.

Y la mayor de las Evans divisa a la pequeña a lo lejos. Vuelve a estar junto al hijo rarito de los Snape. Se despiden, Lily lo abraza, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Severus y él los suyos por la cintura de la pelirroja. Cuando Lily entra en la casa, Petunia la mira con ojo crítico.

-Siempre os comportáis como salvajes-Su hermana lleva el pelo lleno de ramitas y hojas-Revolcándoos por el suelo y escalando, a ver cuándo maduráis.

Lily ríe cuando Petunia sube a su cuarto con rapidez. Se mira al espejo y sonríe. Puede que su pelo esté lleno de ramitas y hojas, que tenga la cara manchada de tierra…Pero sabe que su amigo deja buenas marcas. Si no, que en ese mismo instante miren su cuello, tiene una bonita mancha marrón-rojiza tapada por su pelo.


	22. Dizziness

**_Gimme_**_ a man for the midnight! (8) Típica canción de ABBA :) bueno, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Después de "roces" los cuatro capítulos siguientes estarán entrelazados entre ellos :3_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Jotaká, Jotaká...Todo es tuyo y de nadie más!_

* * *

><p>Nuestro Severus salió con lágrimas en los ojos del Gran Comedor. Era una de las pocas veces que había llorado, ya que lo consideraba innecesario. Sentía un <em>mareo<em> por dentro, digno de los movimientos de un barco golpeado por un fuerte oleaje. El barco estaba compuesto por su cerebro y su corazón. Y el oleaje, era el dolor, la rabia y la tristeza que lo mecían.

Todo parecía a ver comenzado como un día normal. Era su último año en Hogwarts y estaban en invierno. Preparando EXTASIS y esas cosas normales que hacen los chavales mágicos de 17 o 18 años. Severus iba a desayunar junto a lo que podía considerar un amigo. Theodore Nott. Seguramente conozcan a su familia de más adelante, ya que su hijo se llama igual, e incluso su nieto podría llamarse del mismo modo. Pero a lo que vamos. Se sentaron los dos en la mesa de las serpientes verdes-plateadas. Y comenzaron a desayunar, lo típico vamos, café, gachas, tostadas, huevos, beicon…Esas cosas que se desayunan. De pronto una pelirroja de ojos verdes entró furiosa por la puerta con un ramo de rosas en la mano. En la mesa de los leones dorados-escarlatas, un moreno de ojos café se levanta como un pavo real, con el pecho hinchado de orgullo. Severus se queda observando la escena, embobado. Hacía un par de meses que Lily y él habían vuelto a llevarse bien, volvían a ser lo que se llama "amigos". Lily le grita algo a James que suena como "eres un gilipollas, un cínico y un pavoneante niño malcriado" a lo que el James le contesta "pero siempre lo seré mientras sigas pasando por mi lado y no te dignes a salir conmigo".

En esto que la pelirroja tira el ramo con todas sus fuerzas al suelo y dispuesta a matar a palos a ese estúpido de Potter, se tira contra él. Caen los dos al suelo, dentro de gritos llenos de insultos que paran a los pocos instantes. Severus preocupado, mantiene su varita agarrada con fuerza, se levanta y se asoma al pasillo entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Y siente cómo se muere por dentro, se rompe en mil pedazos y estalla con la fuerza de un cañón.

Lily y James se están besando en el suelo. Ella tumbada encima de él. Con las manos de James rodeando su espalda y las manos de Lily enredándose en el pelo del moreno.

Severus sale corriendo, sintiendo todas las lágrimas que había contenido durante años cayendo por su rostro. Y heme aquí en el principio del texto. Con un Snape mareado por el oleaje de emociones. Varita en mano recorre cada pasillo, buscando la intimidad que busca para desahogarse. Y la encuentra abriendo una puerta que había aparecido de golpe. Dentro hay tres o cuatro mesas llenas de copas de cristal y sin pensarlo, nuestro querido Sev, se pone a lanzar maldiciones…Pero llega un momento en que suelta su varita y comienza a tirar con sus manos las copas y a patearlas con fuerza.

-¡Y esto es lo que merezco ver después de años y años detrás de ti!

Y es que a nuestro protagonista no se le había olvidado en ninguno de esos 4 años el beso furioso que su mejor amiga le había dado en aquel día de lluvia torrencial, yendo a clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ni tampoco que hace dos años tuvieron una tarde llena de roces para nada de amigos.

-Tú y Potter. Perfecto. Los perfectos Premios Anuales juntitos.

Se olvida por un momento de que Lily es el amor de su vida. De que es su mejor amiga. Pero sobre todo ese dolor llameante, el recuerdo de sus ojos verdes sigue intacto.


	23. Possibilities

**_Este y el siguiente _**_ son cortos. pero que se le va hacer...Después de dos largos, vienen dos cortos. Perdón por la parte que está en cursiva del capítulo, no me la sé muy bien y creo que la descoloqué._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Me pregunto por que Jotaká no hizo que Lily y Severus tuvieran un romance lleno de pasión xD_

* * *

><p>Eso no era posible. Acababan de salir de Hogwarts, más o menos hace un año. Severus estaba furioso. Después de tener la desfachatez de decirle que todo lo que pasó aquella tarde de verano no era nada, Lily le había dicho que estaba embarazada. Era una <em>posibilidad<em> tan grande de que aquello fuese verdad. Pero Snape se enfureció más. Y salió de las Tres Escobas hecho una furia, dejando a una llorosa Lily sentada. Observó cómo Dumbledore entraba a Cabeza de Puerco y silenciosamente le siguió. Había aprovechado tan mal el día de su misión, podía haber paseado tranquilamente por el lago o incluso tomar un café con Nott. Pero el decidió quedar con Evans para aclarar cosas que habían ocurrido.

-_Nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes, de padres que enfrentaron tres veces al Señor Tenebroso…Y tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce…_

Y Severus echa a correr en cuanto lo descubren. A la vuelta de la esquina se desaparece, para aparecer en una casa sucia y vieja. Ese mismo día, ha olvidado a Lilianne Evans, pronto Potter. Y ha concluido su misión con éxito al darle la información correcta a su Señor.


	24. Isle

**_El penúltimo _**_capítulo de mi reto, estoy emocionada jajajaja! Me encanta escribir y sobre todo cuando solo tengo que poner un palabra en común y lo demás es de mi invención!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Me encanta como podemos sacarle jugo a los personajes misteriosos de Jotaká._

* * *

><p>"<em>El Señor Tenebroso va hacia su casa, va a acabar con él"<em>

A Severus se le cae el trozo de pergamino de las temblorosas manos. Ese asqueroso de Pettigrew ha delatado la ubicación de los Potter. Y sobre todo, tiene la cara de enviarle a cada uno de los mortífagos un papelito avisándoles de que lo matará. A ese niño de ojos verdes y pelo negro. Al niño inocente del amor de su vida. Se pone en marcha. Corre hasta su cuarto para buscar su varita y desesperadamente se pone la túnica. Esa noche hace un viento terrible y en el cielo no hay ni una sola estrella.

-Merlín, si estás allí arriba…Protégelos hasta que yo llegue…A todos.

Se desaparece y llega a un callejón oscuro. Corre por una calle del Valle de Godric con desesperación. Y entonces se encuentra con lo peor que pudo haber visto. La casa estaba intacta, pero en la planta superior se había derruido el ala derecha, dejando ver un cuarto de paredes azuladas. Se le paralizó el corazón y sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a ver si entraba en aquella casa. Solo pudo atinar a coger su varita con firmeza. Si Lily estaba muerta, él sería como un náufrago en una _isla _desierta.


	25. Poison

**_Acostumbrada_**_ que estoy a esto de las palabras, el título contiene el nombre del reto. Gui, utilicé la palabra que me dijiste o que me diste a entender no te preocupes :). Siento despedirme de este reto tan fantabuloso que nos autoimpusimos las dos y que tantas puertas me ha abierto a mi imaginación. Amo desde este momento a Severus Snape, pero no de manera obsesiva, simplemente le admiro por sus sentimientos y por muchas cosas que hizo._

_Agradezco a Veela, melstrange y todo aquel que se haya dignado a leer esta serie de drabbles. Da igual que no hayan dejado review, pero lo agradezco._

**_Niesugui, Gui. _**_No me acuerdo quien de las dos dijo de hacer esto, pero nos merecemos un buen plato de galletas. Te felicito por tu Draco/Astoria. Muchísimas gracias por todo de verdad. Estaré esperando a nuestro próximo trabajo juntas, si tu quieres aceptar mi invitación^^_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hasta en la despedida, todo es de Jotaká. no se puede evitar :)_

* * *

><p>Sintió que el corazón le daba una voltereta en el pecho en un microsegundo. Apenas había subido tres escalones cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de James Potter tirado en el suelo. Ese hombre que había sido su enemigo durante tantos años, yacía con los castaños ojos abiertos de par en par en el suelo, pálido como la leche. Por dentro, se intentó preparar para lo peor. Rezó a todo Dios habido y por haber para que Lily estuviera sana y salva. Siguió su camino hacia una puerta blanca que rezaba "<em>Harry"<em> con un cartelito azulado. Posó su mano en el pomo y cerrando los ojos, entró en el cuarto.

_Impensable_.

Apenas fue un segundo. Severus cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo como se desmoronaba por dentro. Se sintió desolado, apaleado. Olvidó por un momento quien era. Tomó con delicadeza el cuerpo, abrazándole y derramando lágrimas encima. Acarició su lacia melena, de ese pelirrojo oscuro que brillaba con el sol.

-_¿Por qué lo hiciste Lily? ¿Por qué no te salvaste?_

Una pregunta muerta en la garganta de Severus Snape. Los recuerdos le azotaron violentamente, como látigos llenos de pichos. Un punzada en su pecho que rompió su corazón. Las lágrimas escocían, como si fueran ácido. Ya le daba igual todo, le daba igual que estuviera bien o mal. Apenas pensó en que James estaba a escasos metros de la destrozada habitación.

Besó con cuidado los labios que le habían tocado por primera vez. Ese beso salvaje, anhelado y desesperado bajo la lluvia. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer el día en que tenían 15 años. Ahora ella estaba muerta. Fría, pálida e inerte en sus brazos.

Escuchó un lloro lastimero. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con las dos esmeraldas que acababa de perder por su estupidez. Un niño de 1 año, de revuelto pelo negro. Levantó con dificultad su cuerpo, para acercarse al bebé que lloraba. Acarició su cabeza para que se calmara, observando la cicatriz en su frente. Tocó su pecho por encima del pijama azulado que llevaba puesto, rozando la parte donde había una cicatriz imposible de curar.

Esa cicatriz que ambos tenían. La que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

Desapareció en una marea de emociones, dejando al niño solo. Sabía que Black aparecería de un momento a otro. Pensó en Lily. En la Lily que él amaba.

La que había hecho desaparecer el veneno de su corazón.


End file.
